Famous rivalries
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: 2 kids make a bet before they are sent to different boarding schools. Whoever gets famous 1st wins the bet. Now 6 years later, they are now rivals to having the best band without even knowing it!How will these 2 go throught the drama of being famous and highschool.WARNING:THIS IS Percabeth,Liper,and Thalico story READ & REVIEW PLEEZE!ps:Chapter 16 is the 1sr chapter of HoH!
1. Prologue

** I DO NOT OWN THE pjo OR hOh BOOKS... RICK RIORDAN DOES**

** Prologue**

"YANKEE DOODLE KEP IT UP, YANKEE DOODLE DANDY. MIND THE MUSIC AND THE STEP. AND. WITH. THE. GIRLS. BEE. HANDYYYYYYYYY" the two young children sang in perfect sync.

"That was GREAT, we are so gonna win the doubles singing contest" the girl said with excitement in her voice. the girl had blonde princess curls cascading down to her shoulders, intimidating storm gray eyes, black box-ish nerdy glasses, and light gray braces.

"Of course we will win the singing comtest" the boy exclaimed while messing around with the girl's curls.

"it's CONtest Seaweed Brain, not comtest" the girl corrected 'seaweed brain'. The boy had messy raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a spongebob sticker on his left cheek.

"Ohh... Well that's why your called Wise Girl, Wise Girl" The girl glared at him.

"Oooh... let's do a dare" the boy said

"What kind of dare?"

" Whoever gets famous for singing first when they are older wins. deal?"

"Deal" and they shook on it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Sea green on Storm gray. they were slowly leaning in until their noses were barely touching. Then their lips met each other and the kids felt like they were in cloud 9. 'seaweed Brains' lips tasted strangely like salt water, and 'Wise Girls" lips tasted like vanilla.

"UHH-HEM" a deep male voice and a strong womans voice said at the door. The two kids broke apart and stared in shock at the door. Standing there was a man about 6 foot 3 with raven black hair and sea green eyes like the boy, and a woman who was 5 foot 4 with cocoa brown hair and gray eyes like the girl with their arms crossed over their chests.

The woman grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her away from the boy. The girl tried to break out of the womans grasp but it only tightened.

"That's it! Your going to an all girls boarding school' the woman yelled. the girl stared at her mother in shock.

"You cant do this to me mom, I actually like it at this school!' the girl yelled back. The mother glared at the boy and his father.

"I've made my decision!" the mother stated. Tears started making a path down the girls cheeks. Her mother stormed out of the room, taking the girl with her.

"REMEMBER THE PROMISE" was the last thing she heard from the boy who was her first kiss ever.

She thought that she would never see him again... boy was she wrong.

**DO U LIKE? DO YOU HATE? PLEASE TELL MEEEEEE... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC BY THE WAY**

_- Percylia22_


	2. 1 Getting Famous

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET 5+ REVIEWS. **

**Guest: In the prologue they were 10, now they are 16. **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Annabeth's POV**

HURRY UP ANNIE! WERE GONNA BE LAST TO THE MUSIC ROOM!" my friend/roommate Thalia screamed from the front door. I ran out of my room to the door. Thalia was wearing a faded GreenDay shirt under a black leather jacket, denim jeans with rips at the knees, black combat boots, a neon blue nose piercing, thick black eyeliner that made her electric blue eyes seem to pop out, and her (lucky) silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her black hair hanging in her face.

"Dont call me Annie! Where's Reyna?" I practically yelled in Thals face.

"Reyna is going with Piper so come ooooooooon" And with that Thalia dragged me out the door and headed to the music room.

* * *

"Eceryone get your sunglasses on... ready... set... start" We started clapping and stomping a beat. Piper started strumming strings on her neon orange gitar. I started singing.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent?  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I stopped singing and thalia began.

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night

Piper, Reyna, and I joined in with Thalia.

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

Piper started singing while the rest of us stopped.

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

She stoppeed and Thalia started again.

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night

Reyna stared singing.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent?  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night

(All)

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

I started singing again.

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

(Thalia)  
I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night

(All)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

(Reyna, and Piper)  
This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes!  
To ashes!

(Me)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

(All)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

(Thalia)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am  
(Piper)  
This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes!  
To ashes!

(Reyna)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

(Me)  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am

"That song was called It's Time by us" Thalia pointed at each of us "Wisdom beats Strength" with that said our friend Katie stopped the camera and uploaded our video on You-Tube.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Come ooooooon Corpse Breath **(A/N: I think thats the wrong nickname... Ooo well)** We're gotta beat Leo to the band room this time" i whined on the other side of the bathroom door. Nico's been in the bathroom for about 3 years already.(Actually it was only 10 minutes but i got ADHD so DONT BLAME ME) Seriously, what kind of guy takes 10 minutes to get ready. Maybeeeee... He's a girl trying to be a boy!

"I am not a girl! Its called dress to impress! Sheesh Perce" Nico said through the door. Oops, i said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes. Yes you did" Nico opened the door. Steam filled the hallway. Nico was wearing a brand new-ish One Republic shirt, faded black jeans, gray converse, and his skull ring. His shaggy black hair stuck to his pale forehead and into his brown eyes that were so dark, they almost looked black.

"FINALLY!" and with that said, I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out of the house and to the Band room.

* * *

"Got your shades on dudes?" Everyone nodded. Nico started playing his keyboard and i started to sing.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

(All)  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love yo  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

(Leo)  
I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

(All)  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

(Nico)  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat, heart that beat...

(All)  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby

"Kay, That was Let Me Love You by The 3 Deadly Hot Fishy Dudes... Which is us by the way... Trav, Turn off the camera" Travis turned off the camera and uploaded it on You-Tube.

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

After 1 hour, both videos had 159'538 likes. Life was about to get very interesting for 'Wisdom beats Strength' and 'The 3 Deadly Hot Fishy Dudes'...

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**Its time by Imagine Dragons**

**Let Me Love You by Ne-yo**

**And PJO and HOO by Rick Riordan**

**THANK YOU! R&R**

_-Percylia22_


	3. Finding Out (Wisdom beats Strength)

**THANK YOU ALL FOR R&Ring**

**Idris: I'm sorry that you didnt like the song but the songs I add would most likely be the song I'm listenin to on the radio...**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!ON 2 THE STORY**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking to my 'dorm' with Thalia because classes just ended. When we got to the beige door with **A16**, I stood on my tippy toes and snatched the house key that was taped above the door and walked in.

Our dorm was more like a house, there was a living room with 2 orange bean bags,a long lavender couch that could fit about 5 people on it, a small mahogany coffee table and an old styled t.v( the ones with the box behind the screen) on the coffee table. Next was the small kitchen, all it had were a few cabinets, an oven and stove, a refrigerator, and a microwave.

Then down the hallway were our rooms. Thalia's was the closest door to the kitchen(She usually gets a midnight snack), across from her room was Reyna's, farther down the hall was Piper's, then mine was across from hers.

"I'll be in my room, Kay Thals?" i said, walking down the hallway to my room. In my room was a miniature library, a desk with my laptop charging on top of it,a door to the bathroom, a small closet, my bed, a drawer beside my bed with a bedside lamp, my alarm clock and radio were also on the drawer, and my guitar in the corner of the room(Everything was gray of course). I also had a window with a window seat, looking out across the boarding school.

I grabbed my fully charged laptop and sat on the window seat. I opened the laptop, typed in the super secret password, and logged on to my g-mail account. While checking my e-mail, I found this... _interesting_ e-mail saying:

_Dear Wisdom beats Strength,_

_I saw your video of you gals singing and you were amazing._

_I would like to know if you want to have a record deal with my company 'Trident inc.'_

_If you do, send me an address of where to meet you._

_You have 3 days to reply._

_Your's Truly,_

_Poseidon._

I was utterly shocked. I knew we were good, but not record deal good. _I gotta tell the others!_ I gently placed my laptop on my desk and tried to run out the door. Keyword:TRIED. I forgot the door was closed and slammed into the door. OOPS. After fiddling with the door knob, I finally got to the living room where my roomates were having a popcorn war.

"ATTENTION GIRLS! I just got a VERY important e-mail" I said,getting the girls attention.

"Are we over-due for rent?!" Reyna asked. Reyna had waist long ink black hair, black as night piercing eyes, some sweat pants, and a purple t-shirt.

"Nope... We just got offered a rocord deal frooooooommm... The POSEIDON!" I practically yelled. The girls stood there in shock, their mouths hanging wide open.

"Shut up, Are you serious?" Thalia said. I nodded. We all stared at eachother... Then screamed our hearts out while dancing.

After talking about it, We turned down the offer... **JK!** **(A/N: YOU SHOULD HAVE SAW THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) **I sent Poseidon an e-mail saying to meet us at the closest Starbuck's to the school in 4 days.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER... Finding out part 2 will be up when i get at least5 (or more) reviews on this chapter.**

**PEACE!**

_-Percylia22_


	4. SORRY ANOTHER AN IMPORTANT THOUGH!

**WUZ UP, IT **_Percylia22 _**HERE... I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR BUT I STILL NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS FOR ****Finding out (Wisdom beats Strength)**** UNTIL I ADD A NEW CHAPTER. CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT WITH SONGS. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS TYPE YOUR FAVE SONGS OR SINGERS IN UR REVIEWS AND I WILL MOST LIKLY PUT THEIR SONGS IN THE STORY. AND TELL ME IF YOU DISLIKE SOME SONGS OR SINGERS (but I'm still keeping Taylor Swift...SORRY) PLEEZE R&R!**

_-Percylia22_


	5. Finding Out(The 3 Deadly Hot Fishy Dudes

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**LETS START...**

**Percy's POV**

I walked through the beige door and got greeted with a bucket of unknown goo falling on my head and my other roommate Leo Valdez LHFAO.( Laughing his F***ing A** Off)

Leo Valdez had elfish features so he looked like a latino elf that works for Santa Claus (**A/N: HE STILL EXSISTS!)**, big chocolate-brown eyes filled with humor and pure evil, a mess of curly brown hair on his head, and an EVIL mischievous smile always plastered on his face. He was also kinda scrawny and short and still had the young boy voice. He was wearing neon orange pants, a white v-neck t-shirt with 'TEAM LEO' written across the chest, and black suspenders. He was gasping for oxygen and he had tears sliding down his cheeks from lauging so much.

"I... cant... wait... to see... your... hair... in...the...mornin..." Leo said between breaths, his face slowly returning to his normal color. I took the gray bucket off my head, walked over to Leo, and placed it on his head, covering his face.

"I'll be in my room dude, Be careful though, today is Aprli fools day and you know what that means..." A grin grew on my face. Terror filled Leo's eyes. I walked to my room. **(A/N:Their house is designed just like the girls and i'm just too lazy to explain it again) **I cautiously opened my door. I knew this was Leo's favorite day so he goes crazy with the pranks. Nothing happened. Thats weird.

I walked in my room, made my way through the junk on the floor to my bed, threw the clothes and other stuff off my bed and lyed in the mattress. I was about to doze off when my sea green whiteberry beeped. I inwardly groaned and snatched my phone from the small drawer by the bed.

(**Bold=Percy.**._. Italics=Nico)_

_wuzzzz upppppp..._

**wut do u want neeks. :(**

_Well someone didnt get enough sleep last night_

**I was gonna fall asleep wen u awoke me**

_Sorry... U & Leo meet me Starbucks in 20 min._

**y?**

_I got an e-mail from THE ATHENA!_

**Y?**

_She wants 2 sign a record deal with us! :D_

**R U SERIOS?!**

_yup_

**We'll b ther in a few**

_HURRY!_

I quickly got up, grabbed my keys and put them in the same pocket as my phone and ran out my room.

" LEO! Get the sunglasses and your mic-recorder-thingy" I screamed. I heard some things falling and a dorr open and close. Leo ran over to me with 3 pairs of really dark lens sunglasses and handed me a pair. I put them on and he put his on.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked

"Starbucks" was all i said before we started running.

**HOPE U ALL LIKED! U KNOW THE ROUTINE. I GET 5+ REVIEWS= I UPDATE... TELL ME UR FAVE SINGERS/BANDS/SONGS AND UR LEAST FAVE K? C U SOON! :):):):):):):p:p:p:p:p:p:p:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

_-Percylia22_


	6. Finding out part 2(girls)

**THANK YU FOR REVIEWING! I MADE ANOTHER STORY CALLED "Secrets Revealed" ABOUT MY OC'S**

**Piper's POV**

Today was the day... We were going to meet THE POSIEDON and get a record deal. I was currently taking a nice warm shower in my bathroom. I walked out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and walked out the door. After dressing into a stormy gray and midnight black plaid shirt, denim shorts that covered half of my thigh, and black combat boots, I walked back into the bathroom to do my hair. I grabbed my (safety) scissors and started cutting my hair unevenly like I do every 1st day of each month. After cutting my hair, I made small thin brades that framed each side of my face.

I walked back out of the bathroom and was about to sit on my bed when I head a high pitched shriek coming from the kitchen. I ran out of my room to find Thalia ROTFLing and Annabeth glaring at Thalia fromher perch on top of a chair while Reyna was walking to her room. All 3 girls were wearing exactly what i was wearing, the only thing that was different about us was our hair, eyes, skin tone, and height.

"April... Fools!" Thalia managed to say while laughing. I looked onto the table and see a bowl of ceareal with a realstic looking spider in it. Annabeth got down from her perch and stomped off to her room. Thalia also went to her room.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple. My lavender purple gPhone5 started beeping uncontrolibly as if saying 'YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE MEETING IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW!' I typed in my passcode 4-4-4-5, and stopped the alarm.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE! AND GET YOUR SUNGLASSES TOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while grabbing my darkened lens spy-ish sunglasses off the couch in the living room. Thalia, Reyna, and Annabeth came rushing to the door. Before we opened the door, we put on our glasses and ran to Starbucks.

*************************************************T IME SKIP********************************************** *

We got to Starbucks at the exact same time as Posiedon but the only difference was that he drove and we ran. I stepped foreward and opened the door for my friends and Posiedon. As he walked through, he muttered a thank you and we sat at a table in the far corner.

"Well as you all know, I want to sign a record deal with you but to do that I need to hear a live performance" Posiedon's voice sounded strong, confident, and low.

"Oka. We'll be ready in 10 minutes" I blurted. Before anyone could say anything else, I grabbed Thalia and Annabeht's wrists and dragged them to the register while Reyna trailed behind me.

"Hello,What can I help you with?" A scrawny boy with bleach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin at the register asked.**( A/N: Can you guess who that is? He will be in the story later on but in this story, he is much nicer and is not murdering stuffed animal...)**

"Yeah, umm..." I looked at his name tag that was a little hard to read... Thank you Dyslexia! "Octavian, we were wondering if we could sing a song from the stage up there" I said, pointing at the stage next to the entrance. Octavian glanced at each of us, stopping at Reyna for a little bit longer, then looking at the stage. After 1/2 and hour(actualyy 1/2 a minute) he nodded and led us to the stage.

"Here you go ma'am" He said as he walked back to the register. We got in our places. Reyna at the keyboard, me at the giatar, Thalia at the drums, and Annabeth at the base, we all had a mic.

"Testing...Testing... okay, HELLO EVERYBODY, we are Wisdom beats Strength and were gonna sing a song for you this fine afternoon" Thalia said into her mic and we started.

(Thalia)

Another turning point,  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist,  
directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

(All)  
It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

(Annabeth)  
So take the photographs and still-frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

(Reyna)  
It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

Annabeth ands I started rockin out.

(Piper)  
It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

(All)  
It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

We ended the song and applause rang through Starbucks. We confidently walked off the stage and back to Posiedon, high fiving people every once in a while.

"Exelent! You 4 were fantastic,just sign here" Posiedon said with a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he handed us a piece of paper. One by one we signed the paper and gave it to him. He was smiling from ear to ear. Then all of a sudden, his grin evaporated into a hard stare pointed towards the door. We turned our heads and saw THE ATHENA with 3 boys our age glaring at us(actually Posiedon). Athena told the boys something and they all stood up from their seats and walked over to us.

**I GET 5 REVIEWS,U GET MORE STORY. WUT COUPLE DO YOU GUYS/GALS SUPPORT MORE?**

**Theo(Thalia+Leo) AND Niper(Nico+Piper)**

**OR**

**Thalico(Thalia+Nico) AND Liper(Leo+Piper)**

**I DO NOT OWN Good Riddance(Time of your life) by Greenday.**

**TELL ME IN UR REVIEWS... PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ALSO READ AND REVIW MY OTHER STORY: Secrets Revealed.**

**R&R**

_-Percylia22_


	7. Finding out part 2(Boys)

**I AM SO SORRY, I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES. I WAS BABYSITTING AND ALL THAT STUFF. ANYWAYS...**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE STORY...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Leo's POV**

Me and Percy got at Starbucks in 2 minutes and 13 second, beating our old record that was 2 minutes and 14 seconds. Once we got there, we were out of breath and sweating, at least we had our sunglasses on and nobody could see our faces. Percy suddenly stopped. Me being ... well me wasnt paying attention and walked right into him.

"GAHH. Why'd you-" I was interupted by a rough hand that clamped over my mouth. I saw Percy opening the door for a woman with a storm gray work suit on and blonde princess curls. _I think I saw or on T.V before... _After the lady thanked Percy and walked in,I grinned and licked the hand that belonged to Percy.

"EWWWWW! GROSS MAN!" Percy took his hand off my mouth and started rubbing the place where I licked it on my shirt.

"What can I say, I don't really like it when my friends put their hands over my mouth, it prevents me from talking" I say, giving him my usual cheeky smile. He just rolled his eyes and walked in as I followed. I looked around and saw Nico sitting at a table with the woman Percy held the door for. We walked over to them and sat down.

"Welcome boys, I'm Athena, I'm glad you all met me here on time and I see you still have your sungla-" The la- I mean Athena stopped mid sentence and she started glaring at something behind us.

"Why don't we go say hi to an old friend of mine shall we?" Athena didnt wait for an answer and stood up. We followed her suit and followed her to a man who looked like THE POSIEDON and 4 girls wearing sunglasses. Percy looked at who we were walking to and tensed up. The girl with the blonde hair with Poseidon also tensed up when she saw us. Maybe she knew Percy... Naaa

"What a pleasure to see you here Poseidon" Athena said cooly

"Yes, always nice to bump into you Thenee" Poseidon retorted. Me, Percy and Nico covered our mouths to prevent us from laughing at the nickname Poseidon gave Athena, so were 3 of the girls. One girl had Shoulder length ink black hair and freckles sprinkled across her nose and she was pale like Nico, another girls also had black hair but it stopped a little below her waist and she had a Californian tan, another girls had unevenly chopped dark chocolate-brown hair and her skin was a light milk chocolate-brown. She reminded me of my childhood friend Pi- But it can't be her, my childhood friend is in LA and were in NYC.

"Well boys, If you sign with me then these 4 girls would be your rivals" Athena said to us.

"We would love to sign with you ma'am" Percy said quickly to Athena. Percy actually said ma'am, this must be a pretty big deal to him.

"First you'll have to preform for us though" Athena said in a matter-a-fact tone. Percy nodded and walked up to the stage in the front of the coffee shop/place while we trailed behind him. We got in our positions on stage.

"TESTING...TESTING... DO YOU GUYS HEAR MEEE!" Percy yelled into the mic, a series of 'yeahs' rang through Starbucks.

"Good. umm... We are The 3 Deadly Hot Fishy dudes and we're gonna sing a song for ya'll" And with that said, the instrements started playing and I started singing

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

(Nico)  
like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

(Percy)  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

(Me)  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

(Percy)  
summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

(Nico)  
ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

(mE)  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

(Percy)  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

(All)  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

We ended the song and a loud applause rang through Starbuck's. We bowed and then walked back to Athena.

"You guys were great, Sign these papers please" We all signed the papers she gave us.

"I'll e-mail you guys when you first interview will be. Goodbye boys" Athena had a orange peel grin on her face and she practically skipped out of Starbucks.

We were also smiling and walked back to our dorms. Once we closed the door, we started screaming with joy and had a little party.

**I DO NOT OWN **

**Wake me up when September Ends by Greenday**

**Y DID PERCY AND ANNABETH TENSE UP WHEN THEY SAW EACHOTHER... TELL ME Y U THINK THEY DID AND I'LL SAY WHO GUESSED IT RIGHT.**

_-Percylia22_


	8. 1 week later(BOYS)

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SOWWY! I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE FOREVER... I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY STUDYING, BABYSITTING, AND I'VE HAD NO INTERNET FOR ABOUT A WEEK. ANYWAYS, THIS IS ONLY GONNA BE A SHORT CHAPTER.**

**Nico's POV**

It's been a week since signing the record deal with Athena and We're all waiting for her to e-mail me. Right now we were all chillin in our dorm with some friends. By some friends, I mean us and our friends Conner and Travis Stoll, Charles Beckendorf(He prefers Beckendork or Beck), Grover Underwood, and Frank Zhang. And by chillin out, I mean trying to throw popcorn in each others mouth.

Conner and Travis Stoll had scraggly**(Is that a word?) **dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and elfish features**(Just picture Colon and Dylan Sprouse but with elfish features)** they are practically identical twins. The only way i can tell them apart is that Travis is a little taller than Conner and that Travis is 1 year older. They are the pranksters of our group. Also our camera men.

Beckendorf is a tall african american dude with really short curly black hair, and very dark brown eyes. He is a year older than us and is Leo's older half-brother.(They had the same dad) Unlike Leo though, He is more fit. He is the computer magic guy in our group.

Grover Underwood is kinda scrawny guy with curly brownish orange hair, and dirt brown eyes. He is the loyal kind of friendthat you would want but out of all of us, he's the one who gets bullied the most. He was vegetarian and was one of those eco-freaks **(I DONT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE CUZ I'M KINDA AN ECO-FREAK TOO) **He's like our manager and he helps us write our songs.

Frank Zhang was also a year younger than us but was almost as tall as Beck, he has black hair that is in a buzz-cut, and warn brown eyes. He looked like one of those sorta buff dudes but his face ruined the image, He had like a babyish face. He was like a big cuddly panda that you win at a carnival. He was the shy kind of guy at school but dont let that fool you, at the dorms he is as crazy as the rest of us. He was also a songwriter.

So we all had a part in this famous thing. We all also had ADHD. Anyways... We were chillaxin when my phone beeped. We all froze... After 5 seconds we all trampled each other to get my phone that was in my room. Beck was in the lead so far until Percy grabbed his leg. They both fell over and The Stoll's were in the lead until they tripped on their shoelaces. HA, now I'm in the lead. Then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and yank me backwards. CURSE YOU FRANK! Leo ran into my room and came out a second later with my black phone in his hand. I stood up, snatched my phone out of his hand, and walked back to the couches. I typed in my password and opened my mailbox. _Bianca, Bianca, Bianca, Bianca, Hazel, Dad, Hazel, Persephone, Facebook, Facebook,Fan fiction, ATHENA. _I clicked on the e-mail and started reading the letter out loud:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Your first interview is going to be in 3 days. Its going to be at the radio station downtown._

_Be ready with a song. Also you need to change your band name. Your current one is a little too imature to have._

_Sincerely,_

_Athena_

When I finished reading the letter, All the guys were on the couch. Grover had Paper and pencils, Percy had his giatar, and Leo had the portable drums.

"Lets get to work guys" Percy said.

**Thank you Son of Erebus God of Shadow for the suggestion**

**I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEED A SONG YOU GUYS WANT THEM TO SING AT THE INTERVIEW AND BAND NAMES YOU THINK WOULD FIT THEM. ONCE I GET ENOUGH NAMES, I'LL MAKE A POLL FOR FAVE BAND NAME... UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

_-Percylia22_


	9. 1 week later(GIRLS)

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYY! ITS ONLY BEEN BOUT A DAY SINCE I PUT THE POLL UP AND ~8 PEOPLE VOTED! SORRY BOUT ALL THE A/N IN THE STORY... IK ITS ANNOYING LOT OF YA 2... WELL ANYWAYS, HERES A CHAPTER BOUT THE GIRLS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was a nice day outside today, if you call a rainstorm nice. Thalia, Reyna, Piper, my other friends, and I were all laying around in my room, waiting for a phone call. By other friends I mean Selina Bearguard, Juniper Grean, Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Katie Gardner.

Selina was a beautiful girl with long silky black hair, and really light blue eyes. She was our romaniac. Her mom was Aphrodite Mcclain who was married to Tristan Mcclain who was Piper's dad. Selina was also the 2nd prettiest girl in school(Piper was said to be the 1st) and she could be one of the populars if she chose to, but instead she declined the offer and stayed with us. she also has the latest gossip. She also has a great sense in style but I think thats in her genes because her mom is a fashion designer. So Selina (and Piper) was our fashion designer for the group.

Juniper was a small girl with thin light brown hair, leaf green eyes, and skin that had a hint of green. She had pointy elfish ears and she was a year younger than me. She was our eco-freak, having fundraisers to save endangered plants and animals, and staying out late to pickup litter in the park(with our help of course). She was also the shy one in our group. She was one of the people who helps write the songs we sing.

Hazel was the youngest in the group with shoulder length curly chocolate brown hair,golden eyes and dark chocolate colored skin. She was an expert in diamonds, jewels, etc. She was the most understanding and mature person I know thats her age. Last year she had to grow up early because her mom became a little mental and died while trying to find diamonds in a mining site in Alaska. After her mom died, Hazel got sent to her father Hades di Angelo who is also Bianca's dad,. Anyways he immediatly sen her to this boarding school and carried off with his life. Even if Hazel was the youngest out of all of us, she already had a boyfriend, his name was Frank Zhang and he lived in the other part of the boarding school for the boys but 4 times a year she can see him. Hazel was the one who made the jewelery and helped write songs.

Bianca di Angelo was the same age as me with ink black hair that stopped at mid waist, brown eyes that were so dark that they could be mistaken for black. She's the perky and always happy one but if you know her like we do, you can see that she's always in pain. 2 years ago she was seperated from her twin brother Nico di Angelo when they came here, and last year there was this boy named Minos who she really liked that she was dating, one day she found him making out with one of her best friends Drew. It broke her heart so much that she stayed in her room for 2 weeks straight without coming out at all. We were luck that the boys were coming to our side for the spring dance. We found her brother Nico and he managed to get her to eat and he kicked Minos's a** for her. But from then on, Bianca hated every boy she saw and said that they were all the same. Anyways, she was the manager of the group.

Rachel or as we call her: RED, was an outgoing girl with frizzy fire orange hair that was everywhere, bright green eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She had synaesthesia. She expressed her feelings with art, like if you saw random paint splatters, she saw something else. She was the one who listened to the songs and told us if they had a good smell or a good taste.

Katie Gardner was also my age with long light brown hair and dark green eyes. She was kind and was like a sister. She was our other eco-freak and helped Juniper the most with the fundraising. She was a total plant expert too. She was our camera person and also helped us find the beat.

Anyways,we were all laying around when Free fallin' by Tom Petty rang on my desk. I jumped up to retreive my phone but Thalia beat me to it.

"SHT UP GUYS! I'M ANSWERING IT!" she screamed as she pressed the talk button and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello... Is this Annabeth?" the deep male voice of Posiedon came from the phone.

"Yeah, do you have any information about the interview?" I answered with excitement in my voice. He chuckled.

"Yes. The interview will be at the radio station downtwon in 2 days, you guys need a new song, and you could bring a few friends if you want. Also, there will be another band there so you''l be sharing an interview with them. See you in 2 days." He hung up. That was when all Hades broke loose. Papers went flying everywhere while we grabbed the things we need to write a good song.

"Lets get down to business" Hazel voiced our thoughts.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOONER OR LATER... HOPEFULLY SOONER. C U NEXT TIME! DONT ... FORGET ... TO ... REVIEW ... AND... VOTE ... FOR ... THE ... NEW ... NAME ... FOR ... THE ... BOYS ... ON ... MY ...PROFILE!**

_-Percylia22_


	10. Interview part 1

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND VOTING ON MY POLL, I'M GONNA TAKE AWAY THE POLL A LITTLE EARLY CUZ I THINK I KNOW WAT NAME IT'S GONNA BE FOR THE BOYS... SOOOO HERES THE INTERVIEW.**

**Thalia's POV**

When we got to the radio station, the boys who were with Athena got there at the same time as us and the taller boy with messy raven black hair opened the door for us. All 3 boys were wearing sunglasses like us. Thats strange.

"Ladies first" the boy said. Before we could go in, a boy with curly brown hair walked in.

"Why thank you SB!" curly dude said. The 3rd boy lokked at curly dude, then looked at us

"I'm sorry for RB's behaivor" I could see him glaring at cur- I mean RB through his sunglasses "Anyways, I'm GK"

"I'm SB" The tall boy said.

"I'm RB" curls said

"And were Perilious Nightmares" they said in unison like they've been practicing. I like their band name.

"Nice to meet you Perilious Nightmares, I'm BQ" Piper said kindly. Annabeth stared at her with her mouth agape (is that even a word?). Piper looked at us expectantly. Surprisingly I was 1st to catch on.

"I'm PF" I said quickly. Then Reyna caught on.

"I am IP" She said. We all looked at Annabeth...

"Ummm... I'm WG" she said relunctantly. We looked at her again.

"What? They're our rivals!" We all stared at her blankly, including the boys. She huffed" Remember, Posiedon and Athena are rivals in the music world" she said slowly as if talking to 5 year olds. Relization dawned on everyone.

"So. We're Wisdom beats Strength by the way" I blurted. We walked in. Annabeth's and GK's phones beeped. They looked to see who texted her.

"We gotta go" they said in unison. Weird. Annabeth and GK took of running down the same hall while we ran after them. They entered a room with the word LIVE on the door. We walked in after them and saw them sitting in different rooms that had maxy glass windows and a room with a guy in a room in the middle of the other rooms.

We walked into the room that Annabeth was in and the other boys did the same for GK.

"FINALLY!" the guy in the middle said as the song on the radio ended "Hello everybody, your listening to 96.8 and I'm here with 2 new bands that are said to be rivals. itroduce your selves please" He looked at us. We introduced our selves.

"And were Wisdom beats Strength" we said together. Then the boys introduced themselves.

"OK. Lets start this off with a song from the girls" We got in our stations.

(**Reyna, ****Annabeth,**_** Piper**__, Thalia,__ All_)

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're goneThe face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_**When you walk away **_

_**I count the steps that you tak**__**e**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**  
**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe**

**I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**And when you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

The song ended and the SB looked like a fish out of the water.

" Wow, that was fantastic! How did you come up with that song?" We looked at Annabeth to explain. She straightened.

"Well when I was about 10 years old, one of my childhood friends helped me make the song and my team and I fixed it up a bit and tada! Great song" Annabeth explained.

"Are you still in touch with this... childhood friend?" the guy asked.

"No..." Annabeth looked a bit down "Our parents were enemies and they didnt like usbeing friends so my mom sent me to a different school" The guy looked at her with sympathy.

"OK. After this song we'll talk some more!" Then he put on a random song.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR UR GREAT SONG.**

**I DONT OWN 'When your gone' by Avril Lavigne**

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I NEED QUESTIONS TO ASK THE 2 BANDS AND U GUYS R THE ONE TO PROVIDE THEM PLEEZE. READ AND REVIEW! **

**ALSO, CAN YOU GUESS WAT EVERYONE'S "names" STAND FOR?**

_-Percylia22_


	11. Interview part 2

**I AM SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AND THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER CUZ THE OTHER TIMES, IT WONT SAVE. ANYWAYS, THANK U ALL FOR REVIEWING ON THIS STORY AND FOLLOWING ALONG. ALSO I'VE BEEN HAVING ALOT OF HOMEWORK LATELY SO I'L UPDATE LIKE ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK, K?**

**RANDOM ?: WHO IS BETTER? NICO or LEO? **

** ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Percy's POV**

I cant believe that Wisdom beats Strength sang mine and Annabeth's song! That was the song that we made before we got seperated. What if- NO! None of them can be **MY **Annabeth. Annabeth's mom would've taken Annabeth to Africa or some place like that. The song that was on ended.

"WELCOME BACK! I'm here with the 2 new bands in the muse bis, that beat the record for number of likes since Gangnam Style! Anyways this is the 1st ever radio interview with... WISDOM BEATS STRENGTH and PERILIOUS NIGHTMARES!" the dude in the middle said. He looked pointedly at Leo. Leo was fiddling with some scrap metals so I elbowed Leo in the stomach. He looked up confused, but finally got the hint.

"Oh... Wuz up my peeps! This is RB speaking to you from whatever station this is and I'm from Perilious Nightmares. It's great to be here right now. Um... GK?"(Oh so I have to talk last! Be that way) Leo glanced at Nico and that was Nico's sign to continue.

"As you all know, I'm GK. We really appreciate you for listening to this right now and for liking our video on Youtube. You guys were the ones who made us famous. Anyways, we're gonna sing our new song in bout 5 seconds" We got in our positions.

"This song is 'Hey there Delilah'" Leo yelled. I rolled my eyes.

**(Nico, ****_Percy, _**_Leo, _All)

_Hey there Delilah, _  
_What's it like in New York City? _  
_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl tonight you look so pretty_  
_Yes you do_  
_Time Square can't shine as bright as you_  
I swear it's true

**Hey there Delilah, **  
**Don't you worry about the distance**  
**I'm right there if you get lonely**  
**Give this song another listen**  
**Close your eyes**  
**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me

**_Hey there Delilah, _**  
**_I know times are getting hard_**  
**_But just believe me girl, _**  
**_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_**  
**_We'll have it good, _**  
**_We'll have the life we knew we would_**  
My word is good

**Hey there Delilah, **  
**I've got so much left to say, **  
**If every simple song I wrote to you**  
**Would take your breath away**  
**I'd write it all, **  
**Even more in love with me you'd fall**  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, _  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way, _  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way, _  
_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
And you're to blame

**Hey there Delilah, **  
**You be good and don't you miss me**  
**Two more years and you'll be done with school **  
**And I'll be making history like I do**  
_**You know it's all because of you**_  
_**We can do whatever we want to**_  
_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_  
This one's for you

Oh It's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
What you do to me.

(End of song)

We finished the song and PF's mouth was hitting the floor. I guess we were awesome!

"When, Why, How, and Who?" Dude said in a rush. Leo was about to answer but I clapsed my hand over his mouth for the second time today, so he wont say anything stupid. I started talking.

"When me and Ni-I mean GK were little, we made most of this song with my cousin who will not be named. Anyways- AAGH!"

I quickly took my hand away from Leo's mouth and started wiping it on Nico's shoulder, who in return pushed me away from him.

"RB!FOR GODS SAKE, STOP LICKING MY FREAKIN HAND!" I exploded. Leo backed away from me and ran behind the drumset. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Calm, Calm. I'm calm. Taking a few breaths, I continued.

"Continueing now. My cousin was moving to NYC, GK was moving to Oregon and I was gonna stay in San Fran so we wrote the same song for the each of us to remember eachother by. See." Me and Nico took a piece of paper with 3 different kinds of sloppy hand writing out of our jean pockets. So did PF. Now it was our turn to have our mouths drop to the floor. Everyone else was looking back and forth between us and PF in disbelief.

"Tha-" Nico started but was cut off by PF or should I say Thalia! My bestest cousin in the whole wide world!

"SHHHHHH! Dont say my name Death Breath or I'll say yours!" Thalia said. A tear slid down Nico's pale face as he got up and walked out of our little room to the girls room, with me trailing behind him. He walked up to Thalia and embraced her in a hug. She hugged him back and I joined in so it was a group hug. After about 30 seconds, we broke up the hug and I heard Nico wisper 'I missed You'. When the small family reunion ended Thalia shooed us out of their little room. We walked back to our room and sat down in our seats.

"Awwww... Wasnt that sweet but we got some Q's for you people to answer. Heres the 1st. What does your stage names mean?" Dude asked with a hint of irretation in his tone. Leo was the 1st to pipe in.

"My amazing name means... REPAIR BOY!" As he said that, BQ fell out of her seat. IP helped her up immediatly.

"My name stands for Wise Girl" WG said and it was my turn to fall out of my seat. That was my nick-name for Annabeth. If I had water right now, I would've done a spt take. I quickly got up and sat back down with a slight blush in my cheeks.

"I am..." Nico started _"__the Ghost King" _Nico ended in a low, creepy whisper. I could practically see Thalia rolling her eyes through her sunglasses.

"Warning: IF ANYONE LAUGHS, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE DARKEST PART OF TARTURUS THE HARD WAY! My name is Pinecone Face" Even after the warning Thalia yelled, Leo burst into laughter. Thalia walked out of their room and walked into ours. Leo Valdez will die today. Thalia grabbed him by the shirt collar and looked like she was about to punch him in the face. Leo noticed this and a terrified face repaced his cheeky grin. Thalia dropped him with a smirk on her face and hit him upside the head. She walked out of our room and back to hers.

"Anyways, I'm Beauty Queen" BQ said in a bored voice. Suddenly I was splattered with cold water. I looked pointedly at Leo and saw he had a cup of water in his hand. No fair! He got to do a spit take and I didnt.

"Thank you RB for spitting all over me! I'm Seaweed Brain" I said while glaring at Leo from the corner of my eye. WG's mouth dropped open as she stared at me. I grinned at her because I had the same affect for her.

"Well my name stands for Ice Prin-" IP was cut off by the studio door bursting open.

**WHO BURSTED THROUGH THE DOOR? YOU DECIDE! IS IT...**

**THE GIRLS FRIENDS**

**THE BOYS FRIENDS**

**ATHENA**

**POSEIDON**

**THE PIZZA GUY **

**THE CHINESE FOOD GUY**

**JUSTIN BEIBER**

**TAYLOR SWIFT**

**GREENDAY**

**ONE DIRECTION**

**AN ASSISTANT**

**or**

**A RANDOM GUY**

**I DO NOT OWN Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's**

**HAVE ANY Q'S TO ASK DA BANDS? PUT THEM IN UR REVIEWS!**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON! PLEEZE REVIEW!**


	12. Interview 3

**OK, I'M GONNA BE UPDATING ONCE A WEEK CUZ I HAVE 2 MUCH HW. AND THE COMPUTER IS BEING REELY SLOW AND I'M HAVING TROUBLE SAVING MY STORIES SO I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE FOR A WHILE...**

**OK SO POSEIDON AND ATHENA DIDNT PICK THEIR OWN CHILDS CUZ THEY DIDNT KNOW IT WAS THEM. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Thalia's POV**

_"Well my name stands for Ice Prin-" IP was cut off by the studio door bursting open.  
_

We all whipped our heads towards the door. Standing at the door was... GREENDAY! OH MY GODS! Greenday is actually standing in the same room as me. I put a hand over my mouth to restrain myself from squeling like a fangirl. It looked like Nico was doing the same.

"Is this room 783?" Billie Joe Armstrong *squealing like crazy in my head right now* asked. I feel like I'm in a dream. Before anyone can answer, I ran out of our small room and planted myself in front of the band, so did Nico. I shoved him aside and got a pen out of my back pocket.

"Can all of you sign my shirt please? I'm PF by the way" I said, pointing at the shirt I had on. While they were signing my shirt, I looked over to Nico and I could practically see his glare through his sunglasses and stuck my tongue out at him. I'm sooooo mature, Aren't I? When Greenday finished signing MY T-shirt, I went back to our room and sat back in my seat. Before Nico could get up, Dude (Thats what I'm gonna call the dude in the middle of the room) spoke up.

"No. We're room 789. 783 is a little farther down the hall. Now SHOO!" Dude said rudely. GreenDay looked a little hurt but then turned on their heels and walked out of the room.

"OK. Well we're gonna do the call interview-" Dude started but RB and Piper interupted.

"Whats a call interview?" They looked at eachother. A blush crept onto Piper's cheeks while RB burst into laughter. Dude cleared his throat.

"Before I was RUDELY" Dude glared at RB who was starting to control his laughter, then at Piper whos face was returning back to normal. He continued. "A call interview is when I call a random person and they get to ask one of you or your group a question and you have to answer the question that they asked no matter how stupid or personal it is. Now lets get started" I can tell Dude was starting to lose his cool. I get that effect on people if I'm around them too long. Dude pressed a bunch of buttons in a blur. A ring filled the studio room.

"Hello?" A high pitched girly voice came from the speakers around the room. "Who is this?"

"HELLO... This is Josh and you're live on THE HIT RADEO STATION IN THEE U.S! I'm here with 'Wisdom beats Strength' and 'Perilious Nighmares'. I am calling you because this is your chance to ask any one of them ANY question you want. What's your name sweetheart?" Dude or now I know, Josh said loudly. There was a squeal in the backround, then some shushing, then a loud crash, then silence... After about 1/2 a minute, the high pitched voice came back on.

"Hello? Sorry bout that, only dropped my phone. Anyways, my name is James and I want to know, Why do you guys wear sunglasses?" We looked at each other then at the boys. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Percy beat her to it.

"So we can keep our _secret identities..._" I rolled my eyes and we looked at Annabeth. She started.

"Like SB said, we also wear sunglasses to keep our identities a secret because alot of our fans might be at our current school and we dont want to be trampled by tons of fans..." Annabeth rambled on and on and on for 5 minutes! "In conclusion,We wear sunglasses so nobody can see our faces." Nico, RB, and Josh were already dozing off. I grabbed my mic and Annabeth's mic and bumped them together, Making a ear piercing screeching noise. All 3 of their heads shot up and they looked around cofused while I was laughing my head off. They glared at me.

"OK, well I'm sorry to say this but its time to leave so get out!" Josh said after putting on another random song and ushering all of us out. Once we were out of the studio room, I dragged Percy and Nico by the ears and took them into a random room. Inside the room was JUSTIN BEIBER! I heard Percy let out a squeal.

"GET OUT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jsutin looked at me weirdly before bolting out the room. I yanked off Percy's and Nico's sunglasses. Percy's face changed a bit, his hair hung in his eyes and you could see the outline of his jaw. Same with Nico. Percy still had the same sea green eyes, messy raven black hair, and lopsided grin that I grew up with. Nico seemed a little paler than the last time I saw him but that was what? 9 years ago? Anyways, his eyes also got darker and you could see hurt in his eyes that I grew to love. I pulled both boys in for a hug and noticed that they were both taller than me. Nico carefulyy took my sunglasses off my face and you could see the smile growing on his face. I punched both boys in the arm and they looked at me in confusion while they rubbed their now bruised arms.

"Why didnt you tell me Perseus and Nicolas?" They ignored me calling them by thier full names and smiled.

"It's good to see you Thals" They said in unison. I was about to repeat my question when someone knocked on the door. We quickly put our sunglasses and I opened the door. Standing there was RB and the other girls.

"C'mon PF, we gotta go" I nodded and turned back to Percy and Nico. I gave them one last hug and slipped a piece of paper into Nico's hand. He blushed and looked at the paper.

"Keep in touch, k?" They nodded and we walked out of the building and back to the boarding school.

**DONE! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE SO DONT HURT ME K?**

**IF YOU ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONCORRECT, THEN YOU'LL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YOU HAVE TO PM ME THE ANSWER.(sorry guests)**

**What is Percy's middle name?**

_-Percylia22_


	13. FIRE!

**THANK YOU ALOL FOR REVIEWING! THE ANSWER FOR whats percy's middle name was: He doesnt have a middle name. SO IT WAS PRETTY MUCH A TRICK QUESTION**.** GOOD JOB ALL OF YOU WHO GOT THE ANSWER RIGHT AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED!**

**REYNA'S NAME STANDED FOR Ice Princess...**

**ONTO DA STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

We were all walking to the local starbucks thats in between our part of the boarding school to the boys part. By we, I mean Thalia, Piper, Reyna, and I. Anyways, we were at the enterance for starbucks when smoke filled my nose. By the way my roomates wrinkled their noses, I can tell that they smelt it too. I took a few steps away from Starbucks and saw an orangish, redish light in the backround where the boy's boarding school dorms were. Fire... The others also stepped back to where I was standing.  
I was the 1st one to react.  
"Thalia call 9-1-1. Reyna go get our teachers, and Piper go warn the teachers on the boys side" Without waiting for an answer, I took off running towards the boy's side where the fire was located.

* * *

Once I got to the building that was on fire, I saw boys and even teachers runnig around in panic as more boys flooded through the building door.

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN AND GO TO OUR SIDE OF THE PLACE AND WAIT AT THE LOCAL STARBUCKS!" I ordered at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze and stared at me. The teachers in surprise and the boys in awe. I was getting pretty irratated.

" Stop staring and GO!" After that order, they all started running in the direction of Starbucks. I ran inside to check if anyone was in the still building. Every boy or teacher I passed, I told them the same thing.

I heard stomping upstairs and saw about 9 boys stumble down a staircase. When they saw me, they stared at me like the other boys did earlier. _Do they see girls at all? _

"Go to the local Starbucks and wait there" I told them whil leading them outside. When they were outside, I grabbed the tallest boy's arm. He had sandy blonde hair, and sparkly pale blue eyes with a scar going through his left eye. He looked kinda cute.

"Are you guys the last ones?" The boy shook his head.

"Perce is still in there somewhere" He said. I nodded and let his arm go. As they ran off to Starbucks, I ran back inside to find this 'Perce' guy.

**Percy's POV**

**_a few minute before Annabeth came_**

As alarms blared, I was running around the building trying to get evryone out safe. I checked every room for anyone who was left behind. I found Luke and a few other people sleeping in their rooms. I mean, who can sleep through a eardrum breaking siren going off and smoke everywhere?

"Go outside and get away from the place k?" Luke nodded his head and lead the other boys I finished checking, I headed downstairs to the door when a chunk of the roof fell on top of me. I struggled to get out but with the smoke filling my lungs with each breath I took, I was starting to lose conciousness. Black dots started swimming in my vision. After 5 minutes of struggling, I finally blacked out. The last thing I saw was a girl about my age with honey blonde hair running towards me.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! WHO WAS THE BOY ANNABETH TALKED TO?WHO WAS THE GIRL RUNNING TOWARDS PERCY? WHO STARTED THE FIRE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE BOYS SINCE THEIR DORM BURNED DOWN? AND WILL PERCY LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE ANNABETH FOR THE 1ST TIME IN YEARS? READ AND FIND OUT!**

_-Percylia22_


	14. JASON?

**hehehe... Heyyyy my pe-AHHHH!**

***Dodges arrows, daggers, swords, spears, ect.***

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!**

**I HAD 2 GO TO CALIFORNIA FOR A FUNURAL SO ITS NOT MY FAULT!**

**ALSO, MY COMPUTER WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AND I HAD(AND STILL HAVE) TONS(NOT EXADERATING!) OF WORK I NEED 2 CATCH UP IN SCHOOL SO CONSIDER URSELVES LUCKY THAT I'M EVEN UPDATING!**

**ANYWAYS, THIS IS GONNA BE A PRETTY QUICK CHAPTER CUZ I STILL NEED 2 DO PILES OF HW...**

**HOPE YALL LIKE IT!**

**Leo's POV**

It was a normal Saturday morning in our dorm, Nico was still sleeping in his room, Percy was laying on the couch watching Ridiculousness (**A/N: SORRY, I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN PLUS I AM WATCHIN DAT SHOW RITE NOW! :D**) and I was tinkering on the table. I was almost finished with a little fire design on the side of alittle black metal toy car for a 10 year old in my woodshop class when our room phone rang, making me paint a part that was supposed to stay black, red. I groaned inwardly and trudged to the phone.

"Hello, this is Leo V" I said like Arnold Sneggernister in Terminator.**(A/N: JUST FINISHED WATCHIN DAT MOOVIE)**  
" This is the principal, Mr. D and your new roomate will be there in a few minutes" before I could reply, Mr. D hung up. I dropped the phone and stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.  
"Who was it?" percy said from the couch, bringing me back to reality. I started running around the dorm, trying to clean it up a bit.  
"ItwasMr. DandhesaidthatWe're gettingaroomate" I said in a rush. I heard a thump and an 'oof' then Percy was also cleaning up a bit. I'm surprised that Percy even understood what I was saying!  
" I'll be in my room" Percy said when it was clean enough. I went back to the table where the toy car was and started to fix it up. I brought out my little lighter and brought it closer to the metal to soften it up. As the small red flames were softening the metal, I heard the front door open and close. Of course, I paid no attention to it and continued to hold the lighter to the metal. I was intently paying attention to my work when someones hand waved in front of my face. I was so startled that I dropped the lighter. I looked up to see who interupted me from my work, expecting it to be Nico or Percy but that wasn't who it was...  
"Jason Grace?" I whispered quietly in shock. He looked at me strangely and answered.  
"yeah, that's my name but who are you?" I stared at Jason in astonishment. How can Jason forget his childhood best friend? It's only been 6 years since I went 'ran away'.  
" I'm Leo, don't you remember?" Jason shook his head and was about to answer but of course, nico and Percy just had to interupt at that moment.  
"Sup Jason" they said in unison. If possible, my mouth opened even wider. Nico must've seen my face.  
"Jason is Percy's cousin and I hang out with them and Jason's sister Thalia sometimes" Nico explained. Percy and nico gave Jason manly hugs(aw… lovely bromance) and grabbed his bags.  
" Come on, your room is over here" Percy said over his shoulder while Jason followed. I was about to get back to building my car when the fire alarm went off. I turned in a circle until my eyes landed on the floor where I dropped the lighter... Oops. Percy, nico, and Jason came running in the kitchen.  
" What happened?" Percy screamed, all 3 of them looking at me for an explaination.**(A/N: I THINK THATS A WORD)**  
"I might've sorta accidentally dropped my lighter and set the dorm on fire?" I stated but it came out like a question instead.

The boys glared at me as if I did this on purpose. I returned the glare. We stood there for about 3 minutes, having a staredown. Percy, nico, and Jason .vs. Me. I could tell that I was gonna win because Nico's and Jason's eyes were starting to water and Percy was trying to resist smiling and was failing (**SOWWY,GOT BORED!)** but of course another interuption. Our English teacher and percy's stepdad Mr. Blofis barged into our dorm.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING IN HERE? YOU HAVE TO GET OUT IMEDIATLLY!" Mr. Blofis screamed over the fire which was surrounding the whole dorm, the furnisher, and the hallways beyond the door. He continued "PERCY AND NICO, CAN YOU GUYS CHECK ALL THE ROOMS AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS OUT, I HAVE TO GO ORGANIZE THE OTHER BOYS?! COME ON LEO AND MR. GRACE" before me or Jason could protest, Mr. Blofis got our wrists in an iron grip and dragged us away. I mean, we're only a year younger than nico and percy so why can't we stay and help?

**_*************************END OF FLASHBACK**********_**  
Okay students, get in groups with your roomates. If someone from your group is missing then please tell me" shouted over the loud noise of panicing boys and even teachers. Me and Nico met up in one of the corners of Starbucks. I noticed that Percy and Jason weren't here.  
"Where's Jason?" Nico whisper-screamed over all the noise. I shrugged.  
"He said that he was gonna go to the bathroom. Where's Perce?" I whisper-screamed back. Nico hesitated before answering.  
"Umm… he told me to come here while he checked one last time" he mumbled really quietly but not quiet enough for me to miss it. He had the look of guilt painted all over his face.  
"Ooh… I smell guilt in the air" I said with a grin while sniffing imaginary guilt. He looked at me with pure serious, wiping the grin off my face. Here comes serious Valdez.  
"Hey it isn't your fault, Percy told you to leave and since he's the leader and the oldest, we have to listen to him" I explained to make nico feel better but that only made him angry.  
" I'm only a month younger than him and who made him the leader?!" nico burst out. I didn't see that coming. Usually nico's the calm one and I'm the hothead but today it's the other way around.  
"Well he was the one who organized the band and prepared us for it cause his dad is Poseidon so he knows what it's like. He's also the main singer of the band-" before I could finish my ramble, Jason came up next to nico.  
"what band?" Jason asked. Nico gave me a glare out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Me, Percy, and Nico are in a band-" again, Jason interupted.  
"Whats the band name?" I glanced at nico who provided no answer. Gee, your soooo helpful Neeks! NOTE THE SARCASM!  
" Um… the name is PN but don't ask what it stands for until Percy is here" I said before Jason could say anything else.  
"I'm gonna go look for Percy" nico stated before entering the croud of boys, teachers, and a few girls. There was a long period of awkward silence that made my ADHD act up.  
"So why don't you remember me?" I asked, trying to loosen up the tension a bit. Jason took a deep breath and started to explain.  
"Well about 8 months ago, I was swimming with my girlfriend and Percy. I dived into a lake from the top of a tree and hit my head on a rock. My girlfriend took me to the hospital and the docter said that I had serious amnesia and I won't get my full memory back for a full year. So things are still coming back bit by bit" Jason gave me a nervious smile.  
"Who's your girlfriend?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows. Jason gave a little chuckle.  
"Her name is Pi- oh, there she is and she's coming over" he pointed behind me. I turned around and who I saw wasn't who I was expecting.  
"Piper?!"  
"Leo!?

**TADA! I GOT JASON IN & GOT LEO 2 C PIPER AGAIN IN NORMAL MODE!**

**WEHR IZ PERCY?**

**READ&REVIEW PLEEZE!**

_**-**__Percylia22_


	15. IS HE ALIVE!

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING... I'M STILL CATCHING UP ON HW, I HAVE TO HELP A FEW BOYS WITH THEIR HW, AND I'M TAKING ALOT OF TESTS TO SEE IF I GET TO GO TO 7TH GRADE... ALSO, I'VE BEEN BABYSITTING. HERES THE CHAPTER..**

_Last time..._

**_"Perce is still in there somewhere" He said. I nodded and let his arm go. As they ran off to Starbucks, I ran back inside to find this 'Perce' guy._**

_**The last thing I saw was a girl about my age with honey blonde hair running towards me.**_

_Where's Percy?_

**Annabeth's POV**

Once I saw the roof give in and land on a boy, I did the smart thing to do; I ran away... Wait no, thats the stupid thing to do, sorry. Let me start again... Once I saw the roof give in and land on a boy, I did the smart thing to do; I ran to help the boy. Once I got there, the boy was unconscious. _Maybe he's the Perce guy the cute guy was talking about..._ I stood back to examine the problem like my mom always used to tell me to do:

_1. Find out what the problem is._

_2. Is this problem important?_

_3. What are some ways to solve this problem?_

_4. Check the cons of the different solutions and pick the best one._

_5. Test the solution._

_6. If that solution didnt work, try another solution_.

Okay, so step 1: Find out the problem... The problem is that there is a big chunk of flaming roof on top of a living (or I think he's alive) boy.

Step 2: Is this problem important... Yes!

Step 3: What are some ways to solve this problem... I could try to pick up the chunk of roof, or try to find some water to put out the fire, or try to drag the boy out from under the chunk.

Step 4. Check the cons of the different solutions and pick the best one... The cons of picking up the chunk of wood is me burning my hands or that I'll be too weak to pick it up. The cons of finding water is that there is no water or it would already be too late to save the boy. The cons of trying to drag the boy out is that I'll end up hurting the boy or that -again- I'll be too weak. I think I'll go with the 3rd.

Step 5: test the solution... I firmly grabbed the boy's arms and started stepping backwards. The only thing that happened was that the boy winced... Well, that was a fail. Onto Step 6...

Step 6: If that solution didnt work, try another solution... I'll go with the 1st then. I grabbed the edge of the chunk of roof and resisted the urge to scream and wave my hands around. I pulled upwards but nothing happened. I tried again but still, nothing happened. If this doesnt work then I'm not going to leave until I get this boy out of here. I took a deep breath of smoky air and pulled upwards once more, putting all my strength into it. The chunk moved upwards. I let out a sigh of relief and moved the chunk of wood off of the boy.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back and tried to pick up the boy... Keyword:TRIED. Once I put my arms around his waist and tried to get up but couldn't. Typical. I let go of his waist and put his arm over my shoulder and got up. He's really heavy but at least I could get up.

I quickly -or as quickly as I can- ran out the building. Once we were out in the sunlight, I chose to 'observe' how the boy looked. He looked about my age, with raven black hair that were covering his closed eyes, and tan skin. He looked a few inches taller than me, lean, and he had muscles(not like GIANT muscles, but like soccer jock muscles)

I shook my head and felt his pulse like my fath- I mean _he _showed me. There was a soft beating, well at least he's still alive. I firmly put my hands on top of the middle of his chest and pushed. I put my ear to his open mouth to see if he was breathing. I repeated this 4 more times when I decided to do 'mouth-to-mouth'. I connected my lips to his with a deep breath but disconnected them once they touched. This boy's lips taste exactly like Percy's did when we were younger. Can this boy possibly be Percy?

I pushed that thought out of my mind and took a deep breath. I connected our lips and blew air into his lungs, then put my ear next to his mouth again. This repeated 2 more time.

When I was going to go for a third time, the boy gasped for air and tried getting up. Well fortunately, the boy is alive... Unfortunately, when he was getting up, he bumped heads with me and it hurt like Hades!

After my vision cleared up again, I looked at the boy's eyes... They were sea green like Percy's was.

**Sorry 4 the short chapter but i got a massive headache rite now and i gotta finish my HW. when i'm done with my HW, i'll start on Percy's dream...**

**what does this say:**

**!noskcaJ ycreP evol yllatot I**

**Tell me what you think it says by reviews and if you get it right, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	16. Wait House of Hades?

**Hey all you peoples... i know that you're all waiting for me to update on my story but then i thought**

**"Wait, Instead of giving something they're waiting for, I'll give them something they're DIEING for"**

**So, here's da 1ST CHAPTER of the HOUSE OF HADES!**

**Chapter 1**

**HAZEL**

DURING THE THIRD ATTACK, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded.  
"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.  
Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The _Argo II_ veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.  
Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark, spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us? Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead, it blew her hair out of her face.  
_CRACK!_  
The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck. The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere.  
"Nico!" Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level.  
"I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs.  
She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time. The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god-one of the _numina montanum_, Jason had called them. Or _ourae_, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.  
Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. He bellowed something Hazel didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball.  
The scene disappeared in the fog, but when the mountain god bellowed again, other _numina_ answered in the distance, their voices echoing through the valleys.  
"Stupid rock gods!" Leo yelled from the helm. "That's the _third_ time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"  
Nico frowned. "Masts _are_ from trees."  
"That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, a jury-rigged Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. Hazel just had time to cover he ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and spun away into the fog.  
A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roar of mountain gods.  
"Ha!" Leo yelled.  
Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the _numina_.  
Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side.  
Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!"  
Leo muttered some unflattering comments about _numina_, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The _Argo II_ picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days.  
Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside-rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in Northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter.  
The thought weighed on her chest. Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico had brought her back from the Underworld. But she missed it more than her birthplace of New Orleans, and_definitely_ more than Alaska, where she'd died back in 1942.  
She missed her bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of New Rome, holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend.  
Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the time.  
She stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console.  
"Well, _that_ was sucktastic," Leo said. "Should I wake the others?"  
Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crewmembers had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the _Argo II_ looked like a tasty treat.  
A few weeks ago, Hazel wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a _numina_ attack, but now she imagined her friends were still snoring away belowdecks. Whenever _she_ got a chance to crash, she slept like a coma patient.  
"They need rest," she said. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."  
"Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.  
Ever since their friends Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had been working almost nonstop. He'd been acting angrier and even more driven than usual.  
Hazel worried about him. But part of her was relieved by the change. Whenever Leo smiled and joked, he looked _too_ much like Sammy, is great-grandfather...Hazel's first boyfriend back in 1942.  
Ugh, why did her life have to be so complicated?  
"Another way," Leo muttered. "Do you see one?"  
On his monitor glowed a map of Italy. The Apennine Mountains ran down the middle of the boot-shaped country. A green dot for the _Argo II_ blinked on the western side of the range, a few hundred miles north of Rome. Their path should have been simple. They needed to get to a place called Epirus in Greece and find an old temple called the House of Hades (or Pluto, as the Romans called him; or as Hazel liked to think of him: the World's Worst Absent Father).  
To reach Epirus, all they had to do was go straight east-over the Apennines and across the Adriatic Sea. But it hadn't worked out that way. Each time they tried to cross the spine of Italy, the mountain gods attacked.  
For the past two days they'd skirted north, hoping to find a safe pass, with no luck. The _numina montanum_ were sons of Gaea, Hazel's least favorite goddess. That made them _very_ determined enemies. The _Argo II_ couldn't fly high enough to avoid their attacks; and even with all its defenses, the ship couldn't make it across the range without being smashed to pieces.  
"It's our fault," Hazel said. "Nico and mine." The _numina_ can sense us."  
She glanced at her half brother. Since they'd rescued him from the giants, he'd started to regain his strength, but he was still painfully thin. His black shirt and jeans hung off his skeletal frame. Long, dark hair framed his sunken eyes. His olive complexion had turned a sickly greenish-white, like the color of tree sap.  
In human years, he was barely fourteen, just a year older than Hazel; but that didn't tell the whole story. Like Hazel, Nico di Angelo was a demigod from another era. He radiated a kind of _old_ energy-a melancholy that came from knowing he didn't belong in the modern world.  
Hazel hadn't known him very long, but she understood, even shared his sadness. The children of Hades (Pluto-whichever) rarely had happy lives. And judging from what Nico had told her the night before, their biggest challenge was yet to come when they reached the House of Hades- a challenge he'd implored her to keep secret from the others.  
Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin-_literally_. But I think the _numina_ could sense this ship anyway. We're carrying the Athena Parthenos. That thing is like a magical beacon."  
Hazel shivered, thinking of the massive statue that took up mosty of the hold. They'd sacrificed so much, saving it from the cavern under Rome; but they had no idea what to do with it. So far the only thing it seemed to be good for was alerting more monsters to their presence.  
Leo traced his finger down the map of Italy. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction."  
"We could go by sea," Hazel suggested. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."  
"That's a long way," Nico said. "Plus, we don't have..."  
His voice cracked. "You know...our sea expert, Percy."  
The name hung in the air like an impending storm.  
Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon...probably the demigod Hazel admired the most. He'd saved her life so many times on their quest to Alaska; but when he had needed Hazel's help in Rome, she'd failed him. She'd watched, powerless, as he and Annabeth had plunged into that pit...  
Hazel took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth were still alive. She knew that in her heart. She could _still_help them if she could get to the House of Hades, if she could survive the challenge Nico had warned her about...  
"What about continuing north?" she asked. "There _has_ to be a break in the mountains, or something."  
Leo fiddled with the bronze Archimedes sphere that he'd installed on the console-his newest and most dangerous toy. Every time Hazel looked at the thing, her mouth went dry. She worried that Leo would turn the wrong combinationon the sphere and accidentally eject them all from the deck, or blow up the ship, or turn the _Argo II_ into a giant toaster.  
Fortunately, they got lucky. The sphere grew a camera lens and projected a 3D image of the Apennine Mountains above the console.  
"I dunno." Leo examined the holograph. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like the idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."  
No one argued with that. Rome had not been a good experience.  
"Whatever we so," Nico said, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus..."  
He didn't need to finish. They had to hope Percy and Annabeth could survive long enough to find the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death. Then, assuming the _Argo II_ could reach the House of Hades, they_might_ be able to open the doors on the mortal side, save their friends, and seal the entrance, stopping Gaea's forces from being reincarnated in the mortal world, over and over.  
Yes...nothing could go wrong with _that_ plan.  
Nico scowled at the Italian countryside below them. Maybe we _should_ wake the others. The decision affects us all."  
"No," Hazel said. "We can find a solution."  
She wasn't sure why she felt strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. They'd been learning to work as a team. Then _bam_...their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth-she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.  
If Hazel woke up the rest of the crew every time they had a problem, they'd just start arguing again, feeling more and more hopeless.  
She had to make Percy and Annabeth proud of her. She had to take the initiative. She couldn't believe her only role in this quest would be what Nico had warned her of-removing the obstacle waiting for them in the House of Hades. She pushed the thought aside.  
"We need some creative thinking," she said. "Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the _numina_"  
Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport _myself_ anymore."  
"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke scren to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
Hazel stared down at the rolling farmland, thinking about what lay beneath it-the realm of her father, lord of the Underworld. She'd only met Pluto once, and she hadn't realized who he was. She certainly had never expected help from him-not when she was alive the first time, not during her time as a spirit in the Underworld, not since Nico had brought her back to the world of the living.  
Her dad's servant Thanatos, god of death, had suggested that Pluto might be doing Hazel a favor by ignoring her. After all, she wasn't supposed to be alive. If Pluto took notice of her, he might have to return her to the land of the dead.  
Which meant calling on Pluto would be a very bad idea.  
And yet...  
_Please, Dad,_ she found herself praying. _I_ have _to find a way to your temple in Greece-the House of Hades. If you're down there, show me what to do._  
At the edge of the horizon, a flicker of movement caught her eye-something small and beige racing across the fields at incredible speed, leaving a vapor trail like a plane's.  
Hazel couldn't believe it. She didn't dare hope, but it _had_ to be..."Arion."  
"What?" Nico asked.  
Leo let out a happy whoop as the dust cloud got closer.  
"It's her horse, man! You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"  
Hazel laughed-the first time she'd laughed in days. It felt so good to see her old friend.  
About a mile to the north, the small beige dot circled a hill and stopped at the summit. He was difficult to make out, but when the horse reared and whinnied, the sound carried all the way to the _Argo II_. Hazel had no doubt-it was Arion.  
"We have to meet him," she said. "He's here to help."  
"Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know, with Gaea wanting to destroy us, and all."  
"Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder." Hazel's heart was pounding. "I think Arion wants to tell me something."

**ALL OF THIS GOES 2 RICK RIORDAN CUZ HE IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

_**-Percylia22**_


	17. Dream and Reconization

**I know, I know... You all probably hate me for not updating but I've been kinda down because I made a new story but I only got 2 reviews so I'm starting to doubt my writing skills... DONT WORRY THOUGH, I'm not gonna give up on this story just yet! It's not your faults that I'm not a very good writer... Anyways, sorry for not updating.**

**Percy's POV**

I open my eyes and find myself laying in a grassy field covered with sky blue daisies and sun yellow tulips. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is getting hit by a chunk of roof...

_AM I DEAD?! NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I HAD SO MUCH TO LI_- My thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"PERCY!" I hear my moms voice call out. Her voice sounded sweet, and joyful.I turned my head towards the voice and saw her... She had wavy dark chocolate brown hair that stopped at her waist, sparkly clear water blue eyes, and light peach skin. I havent seen her in 3 WHOLE MONTHS!(Go ahead, call me a momma's boy)

"MOM!" I yelled as I ran up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug like I used to when I was little. Instead of hugging me back like she usually does, she didnt move at all and she was so cold that it burned my skin. I instinctively moved away from her and got a looked at her again. Her face showed no emotion and there was blood dripping down her face from words that were cut into her forehead pretty deeply.

_YOU'RE NEXT_

I also noticed another thing... She had no eyes! Her eye sockets were empty. I shoved my fist in my mouth to prevent myself from screaming bloody murder.  
"Run sweetie, Run before he comes" She rasped before she fell foreward, towards me. I backed up even more. Where she was standing was the man I never wanted to see EVER AGAIN. The smell of alchohol burned my nose. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. His few hairs combed with grease on his scalp, his beady dirt brown pig eyes glaring at me, and him wearing a dirty hawian shirt with sweat pants. The man who is supposed to be in prison for life for raping his stepson and wife and abusing them...

"Miss me?" He slurred. His voice sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard. In his hand was a silery grey shot gun. He pointed the gun to my mom and pulled the trigger.  
*POP* My mom's lifeless body flinched and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I stared in horror at the body, then at Gabe. My fists and my jaw clenched.  
"SEE! YOU CANNOT RUN FROM GABE UGLIANO BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU! WILL! END! UP! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAD!" He yelled before pointing the gun at me and pulling the trigger.  
Right when I heard the *POP*, I gasped for air and opened my eyes.

* * *

I tried to get up but hit something hard instead. I looked at what it was and saw that it was a who. A girl to be exact. I unvolentarily groaned as I put my hand where our heads connected and opened my eyes again.

The girl had honey blonde princess curls that stopped a little past her shoulders, a faded orange shirt with an owl on it, jean shorts that reached her knees, and worn out grey converse. She looked like a typical California girl with her tan skin but her eyes ruined the image. They were an intimidating steely grey that shined with determination... Eyes that belonged to the person who I fell in love with when I was younger... This girl looked exactly like Annabeth but an older version of her. I guess I reminded her of something because she gasped. She looked like she was about to say something but decided against it.

_Stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's Daja-vu cause, I know this cant be true cause... _Came into my mind. Great thing for a song...

"Come on! We need to get you with your school" She finally said as she yanked me up and started pulling me after her. I looked around as she dragged me away. I knew this route. We were going to Starbucks! I started running until I was running right next to her. I have to admit, she is pretty damn fast.

Eventually, I ran ahead of her. Being... well me, I just had to run straight into the glass doors of the local Starbucks. And take my advice, NEVER RUN INTO A GLASS DOOR! IT F**KIN HURTS! The girl laughed and helped me up... AGAIN! Her laugh sounded like soft bells and it makes my ears feel like they're in ear heaven. She pulled open the doors and dragged me inside.

Thalia and 8 other girls came running towards us. In the group of girls, I saw Bianca, Selina, Hazel, and Juniper. The girls I mentioned gave me a hug exept for Thalia who gave me a punch in the shoulder. And she punches HARD!

"OW! What was that for?" I yelped while rubbing the spot on my arm where she punched it.

"Thats for getting us worried about Annie" She said with a smirk. I froze. Could it actually be her? I turned to her.

"Annab-" I was interupted by my dear best friend, Nico di Angelo. and he looked mad.

"PERCY! There you are! Do you know how worried Paul wa-"He stopped mid word when he saw his sister. All anger seemed to evaporate and was replaced with a HUGE grin. He wrapped her into his famous 'Death hug'.

I found this distraction my chance to leave so I started slowly inching away... Until a warm, soft hand grabbed my wrist for the... I think 3rd time today. I slowly turned around and was quickly getting obsorbed into those beautiful grey orbs that I fell in love with at the mere age of 9. She had a smile on her face and pretty much squeezed the life out of me.

"AGH... You're... hurt... ing... me... Cant... BREATHE!" I managed to wheeze out. She quickly let go of me and I found myself missing her arms tightly around my shoulders. After a few seconds of breathing fresh air I asked the question I was trying to ask earlier. Gods, it sounds like I'm going to propose to her. GAH! STUPID ADHD!

"Annabeth?" I asked with excitement dripping in my voice.

She nodded her head.

**SOORY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M SORTA BUSY AND I'M ALSO WORKING ON ABOUT 4 OTHER STORIES RIGHT NOW! I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER BUT THIS IS THE BEST i CAN DO RIGHT NOW... I'LL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK!**

_**-Percylia22**_


	18. flash-back-story

**hi everybody. sorry for not updating in so long... there's been alot of drama goin on in ma life right now... First my cousin-who-was-like-a-brother-to-me passed away at age 16. Once I was almost recovered by dat, my baby cousins grandpa dies. Then my favorite actor on 'Glee' died yesterday! I'M FALLING TO PIECES! sorry, had to get dat out. anyways, heres da chapter.**

**Onto good thing... THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I GOT 103 REVIEWS SO SOON I'M GONNA MAKE A EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YALL!**

**dreamchaser31lucky: That's how I do cliffies! :D**

**dont judge a book by its cover: Thanks! ;D **

**Doclover:That cheers me up! THANKS!**

**Random demigod (guest): Sorry if this is a little confusing... I'll try to fix it and try to make sense.**

**dyingoflaughter: You were ma 100TH REVIEWER! Thanks!**

**laura3pjhghphoO: That's how we all feel...**

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA: Thanks!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING, and FOLLOWING! I REALLY APPRIECIATE IT!**

* * *

**_"Who's your girlfriend?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows. Jason gave a little chuckle.  
"Her name is Pi- oh, there she is and she's coming over" he pointed behind me. I turned around and who I saw wasn't who I was expecting.  
"Piper?!"  
"Leo!?_**

* * *

**Leo's POV (sorry but it has to be done)**

_Fire was everywhere. I tried opening the door that kept my ama locked inside the workshop. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I held a plain bronze key to my chest as I banged my shoulder against the door for the 5th time with no success of opening the door._

_"_Mijo? ¿Sigues ahí? Tienes que dejar lo que no se harán daño!_*" I heard my ama yell on the other side of the door._

_"_No! No me iré sin usted ama!_**" I yelled as I rammed myself into the door again._

_I heard sirens outside and police yelling out orders to the other people. I didnt really understand what they were saying because the smoke was making me dizzy and I wasnt very good at english yet. I was about to ram into the door but a pair of strong arms restrained me._

_"_déjame ir demonio! Tengo que salvar a mi ama! Consiga sus brazos de encima! AMA! Locas de los hombres me están quitando! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! Déjame en paz que monstruos! Mi ama se está muriendo ahí y necesito la su ayuda! Déjame ir!_***" I started screaming at the top of my lungs while the man carried me out of the workshop._

_.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- / - .. .- -_

_That was the last thing I heard before the man stabbed me with a very sharp needle thing that made me go to sleep._

* * *

_I woke up in a bed that wasnt very comfy and the room smelled like old people. I opened my eyes and find myself all alone in a white room. I sat up and tried to walk. Once I let go of the bed, my legs gave out from under me and I crumpled. I let out a frustrated sigh and started crawling out of the room._

_I hesitantly stood up again and held onto the doorframe for support. Once I felt like I could walk I let go of the doorframe. This time I didnt fall so I walked into the hallway. I heard voices coming from a few rooms down and my curiosity got the best of me so I did what every 8 year old would do in this situation... I went to investigate or what grown-ups call it, eavesdropping!_

_I put my ear to the door to listen to what the people were saying but instead stumbled into the room. Stupid doctor room doors! Everyone went silent. Once I regained my balance I looked around the room._

_It looked like an office with a computer on a desk piled with papers, and seats that looke as comfy as the bed I was sleeping on. In the room was a big guy in a long white jacket that looked like a dress, a lady with a business suit on with a tight bun and circle glasses, my tia Rosa who was dressed in sweat pants and a thin sweater, and my _abuela_ in pants, a t-shirt and and a quilt on her lap._

_I ran over to my abuela and gave her a hug. She gave me a warm smile while tia Rosa glared at me and yanked me away from_ abuela.

_"Dont you dare touch her _hijo del diablo!_You killed me sister! You killed her!" Tia Rosa said while trying to strangle me. The big doctor guy pulled me away from her and restrained her from grabbing me._

_"Ma'am, We need you to cooperate and take your nephew to Florida with you and your mother. You 2 are the only relatives he has left!" the business lady said. Tia Rosa glared at her._

_"I will not take that _demonio_ with me! He'll end up killing me and me mama like he did to my sister! Send him to foster care!" SHe screamed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched her drag _abuela_ out of the room without another word._

_The business lady huffed and bent down so she was at my level._

_"Do you understand what I'm saying Leo?" She asked in a soft voice. I nodded._

_"W-W-Where is me ama?" I croaked. She gave me a sad smile and wrapped her arms around me._

_"She's in a better place now sweetie. Now let's get you to the foster home." She said while leading me out of the room._

* * *

_I was on the run. 2 days. I was at my 1st foster home for 2 days before I ran. I dont know where I was going but I kept running until the sun was setting. All I knew was that I was in Los Angeles and I was alone. My ama died. Tia Rosa doesnt want me. I never knew my papa. And I have no other family. That's just GREAT! An 8 year old boy from Texas living in the streets of Los Angeles who was disowned by his own tia and killed his ama in a fire. Such a happy story huh?_

_Anyways, I was wandering the streets with an empty stomach. No money, no house, no family. Only clothes (that are dirty), shoes (About to break soon), a backpack (has a few tools that survived the fire), and a bronze ring on my finger. The only thing that kept mer connected to my ama. _

_I was tired, hungry, and cold. I sat down on someones front steps-I'm sure they wouldnt mind-, put my head in my hands. and cried. I dont know how long I was there but I bawled my eyes out._

It's all my fault. If I did what my ama said, I wouldnt have started the fire and I would be drinking my ama's famous el chocolate caliente. I wouldnt be in Los Angele-

_My thoughts were interupted my someones hand on my shoulder. I froze. What if it's the guy whos front steps I'm sitting on? Is he mad? I bet he is. I gulped and slowly turned around._

_Instead of seeing a big mad guy, there was a girl. She had shoulder length chocolate colored hair and her eyes kept changing its color. First they were dark blue to purple to reddish to green to brown to hazel... She was also really pretty._

_"Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet inocent voice. For some strange reason I wanted to tell her everything that happened. I shook my head._

_"Come on in" She said while dragging me into her house._

* * *

_Running. But this time not from the foster homes. I was running with my new best friend Piper. The girl who let me into her house when she found me on her front door steps crying last year. We were running from a 1-legged old man who was throwing lemons at us_ **(Whoever guesses what tv show I got that from gets a little surprise...) **_. We ran into her house for safety, out of breath. Once we had enough air in our lungs, we started laughing hysterically. While we were laughing, I heard a click but ignored it. We kept laughing until we ran out of breath... Again. There were tears in our eyes and our faces were red._

_"I'm home!" Tristan, Pipers dad, called from the kitchen. Me and Piper ran into the kitchen. While Piper hugged her dad, I helped get the groceries he bought inside. He gave me a small noogie and started putting the food away. Tristan and Piper were like my family. They knew all of what happened. Tristan was like a dad to me, and I hyad a teensy crush on Piper._

_Tristan turned on the stove to make dinner when I grabbed a spatula and playfully slapped his hand with it._

_"I am making dinner! You wouldnt want your dear daughter to die by your cooking wouldcha?" I said in a high pitched fake british accent. He chuckled while I clucked my tongue and playfully scolded him. I shooed him and Piper out of the kitchen and got to work on my famous tofu burgers._

* * *

_"Hi, I'm J-J-Jason Grace. I came from Newyork and I'm living with my m-mom. My favorite c-color is blue and I like s-s-s-superman" The new kid-Jason- said. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He seemed a little shy but me and Piper will rub off on him soon. He looked for an empty seat. I waved like crazy at him and pointed at a seat next to me. He smiled gratefully and sat there._

_"Hola! I'm Leo and" I started._

_"I'm Piper" Piper said while glancing at me but never looking away from Jason._

_"And we are..." Cue dramatic affect. "THE TROUBLESOME TWO'S!" we yelled in unison. He gave a small smile and shook our hands. We started talking and soon became best friends._

* * *

_I was 11 now. Instead of the troublesome two's, we were the Triple trouble JPL. It was Piper's birthday so we was turning 12 years old. Jason was already 12. Me and Jason are going to tell her today that we both like like her._

_I tried brushing my untamable curly hair and walked to the park where Pipers party was at. Me and Jason agreed that we would meet there to tell her together. I waited for 15 minutes and Jason still wasnt there. Thaty wasnt like Jason... AT ALL! What if he got kidnapped or got hurt? I was about to go search for him when I heard a giggle. Pipers giggle to be exact. I snuck to where the giggle came from and found Piper and Jason. Kissing._

_I stared with wide eyes. HE TOLD ME WE WOULD TELL HER TOGETHER! My boy best friend-Jason- lied to me. I turned on my heel and did something I havent done for 3 years. _

_I ran._

* * *

_I stopped running at the school. Tears were in my eyes. I'm such a wimp! A stupid wimp! I shouldnt have trusted Jason! I shouldnt have ever liked Piper! I shouldnt have ran away from my foster parents! I shouldnt have SET THE WORKSHOP ON FIRE!_

_After I let my anger out on some coke cans, I started walking back to Pipers house. I was passing by an ally when I heard a rustle. Instead of walking faster like a normal tween would do, I stopped. Wrong thing to do._

_Before I could react, A man jumped out of the shadows and grabbed me. I tried to yell for help but he put his meaty hand over my mouth. I bit his hand. He roared in pain and let go of me. I started running but the man caught up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt._

_He yanked my back and shoved some kind of fabric that tasted like moldy cake and year old sweat into my mouth to prevent me from talking. He dragged me to a black van and threw me in a cage in the van. I felt the van move and spit the fabric out of my mouth. My eyes started drooping and I found myself curling into a ball and falling asleep._

* * *

_It's been 2 months since I've been kidnapped and I've FINALLY unlocked all the cages in the van. There were 13 kids in all, not counting me. Most of them were my age and a few a year younger. They longest most of them were kidnapped was 5 months. _

_"Ok. Heres the plan. Mr. Fat-git-face is gonna stop in an hour to feed us. Once he opens the door, we all tackle him. Once he falls backards, Everyone RUN! Find the closest phone and call the cops."_

_When Mr. Fat-Git-Face opened the doors to feed us, we did as the plan said and it worked... Most of it. One kid got caught by Mr. FGF so I had to stop and help the kid escape. As the kid ran, Mr. FGF grabbed me and threw me back in the van. S**t! All that hard work and I'm still stuck in this stupid van. At least everyone else escaped._

_ I sat down and thought of a plan to escape. After about what felt like 3 hours, I finally came up with an idea and got out my EPH (Everything, Pocket, Helper) and crawled to the van doors. I started prying the doors open._

_ After a painfully 2 1/2 hours, the van doors swung open. The cold wind hit me and it felt really good. I watched the road speed under the van and took a deep breath._

_ Without a second thought, I jumped out of the van._

* * *

_I woke up in a white room. S**T! I'm in a hospital again. This time there was a police officer in the room, observing me with sharp blue eyes._

_"Are you ok young man?" The officer asked. I nodded. He walked to me and helped me up._

_"Were you going anywhere kid? We found you on the side of the freeway." The officer told me. I nodded._

_"Umm..." I looked on the little desk by the bed "I was going to Goode academy for boys but this guy took my scholorship for it" I said while making myself cry and did a pouty face._

_"Aww... It's ok kid. I'll pay for it." Always works. "Lets go kid" The officer got me dressed and took me to Goode Academy for boys..._

* * *

"Piper?!"  
"Leo!?

Her eyes were still the same and they brought back memories of the past. I smiled as she embraced me in a bonecrushing hug. Once Piper let go of me, she slapped me.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" She yelled, causing a few people to look at us wierdly while I rubbed my chhek that still stung from the slap.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I gotta go find my roomates" I said while grabbing Jason's wrist and dragging him through the crowd of people.

"Percy! I'm glad you're okay!" I yelled, interupting Pecy's and a blonde chick's moment.

"Oops. Sorry bout dat. You 2 lovebirds resume what you were doin. Oh Percy, I dont want to be an uncle at such a young age though." I said while wiggling my eyebrows. Percy and the girls blushed and the girl hit me in the head.

"Is today like, Everyone-Hurt-Leo-Day?" I said while rubbing my forming bump. I turned around to find Piper right behind me. I yelped and ran behind Percy.

"Hide me!" I squeked. Percy was SUCH a GREAT friend that he moved to the side and Pushed me towards Piper. NOTE THE SARCASM! Piper was about to say something but- thankfully- Mr. Blofis interupted her.

"Calm down students! Since our side of the school burnt down, The headmaster said for the girls to share their dorm with the boys who had the same dorm number as them. As I call out the dorm numbers, if it's yours, raise your hand and the girls with that same dorm number will take you to the dorm. A1... A2... A3... A4... A5... A6..."

When our dorm number was called, me and my roomates raised our hands... So did Piper, Blondy, a scary looking girl, and a goth chick...

*gulp*

* * *

**2,803 word! There's your super long chapter... LEO'S PAST!**

***Son? You still there? You have to stop what you will not get hurt!**

****No! I'm not leaving without you ama!**

*****let me go devil! I have to save my ama! Get your arms off! AMA! Crazy men are taking me!Help me!Help me! Leave me alone you monster! My ama is dying there and need help! Let me go!**

**If you tell me what Leo's ama said in morse code then you'll also get a surprise...**

**Review! I'll update ASAP!**


	19. Roomate Arrangements

**I think I'm gettin better at updating! its been bout a week since i last updated...**

**ANSWERS:**

**Morse code: I love you Mijo**

**One legged old man throwin lemons: Victorious **

**REVIEWS:**

**Doclover, PJoHoOFan, aslongaswe'retogetherPA, oOShattered StarsOo: thank you! you are some of da peoples who keep me inspired to write this story! :D :D :D :D**

**Underworld's Rules: Thanks about the speakin Spanish comment... It runs in ma mexican blood. To add more drama, I made Piper slap Leo so I could surprise you readers. I know that he doesnt deserve that kind of treatment but this story is marked under 'drama' so i need some drama... ;D**

**dyingoflaughter: It is gonna be dat couple, I'm just warmin up a bit... It's sad dat 'Finn' died... Now 'Dont stop believin' is on da radio all da time for him... :'(**

**Random demigod: I should've made him black out... That would've added even MORE drama in a way... Thanks for sayin dis story is one of your favorites! ;D**

**wisdom-of-the-sea: YOU ARE DA ONLY ONE WHO GUESSED Victorious! AND YOU GOT IT CORRECT! **

**THANKS LOTS FOR REVIEWIN, FOLLOWIN, AND FAVORITIN FELLOW READERS!**

**ONTO DA STORY!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**"Piper?!"  
"Leo!?...**_

_**"Annabeth?" I asked with excitement dripping in my voice.**_

_**She nodded her head...**_

**_"Calm down students! Since our side of the school burnt down, The headmaster said for the girls to share their dorm with the boys who had the same dorm number as them. As I call out the dorm numbers, if it's yours, raise your hand and the girls with that same dorm number will take you to the dorm. A1... A2... A3... A4... A5... A6..."_**

**_When our dorm number was called, me and my roomates raised our hands... So did Piper, Blondy, a scary looking girl, and a goth chick..._**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

"Well, Come on!" Annabeth huffed in frustration as she grabbed onto the tall boy with shaggy raven black hair and Sea green eyes arm... He looked kinda cu- _NO REYNA! YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM! DONT THINK THAT WAY!_

I shook those thoughts out of my head and followed the group to our dorm.

* * *

*IN THE DORM/HOUSE/APARTMENT/THINGY*

"Okay! Who's going in who's room?" Thalia voiced our thought and got to the point. *Cue cricket music*

Her question was met with a pregnant silent living/dinig room filled with 7 other teenagers.I let out a sigh, getting everyone's attention on me. I blushed from all the eyes on me and stood up.

"Since there are 4 boys, 4 girls, and 4 rooms; Why dont we partner up with a person of the opposite gender and that will be our roomate?" I watched as all the teenagers slowly started to nod their heads. Everyone stands up. Annabeth held up 3 fingers.

"One the count of 3, we run to the person we want to room with. 1... 2... 3!" At 3, Annabeth ran to pretty-green-eyes, Thalia ran to Annabeth, Nimo- I think - ran to Thalia, Leon (I think) and Chason (I'm just guessing) ran to Piper who was looking back and forth between them, and I stood back and watch all of them fight with eachother about who's in who's room in amusement.

"STOP!" Piper yelled. Silence filled the room once more and Piper went to her room. Everyone stood frozen in place. A minute later, Piper cameback with a LA baseball cap with 4 folded pieces of paper.

"Here is a cap with 4 names in it. Mine, Annabeth's, Reyna's, and Thalia's. You-" She pointed at the guys "- Pick a name out of this cap and that will be who youre rooming with, Ok?" We all nodded.

Green eyes put his hand in the cap and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and squinted his eyes to read what he said. A grin floated onto his face and he did a little happy dance. I guess he got who he wanted as his roomate. Next was Leon. When he read his piece of paper, his face brightened like a little boy on Christmas morning and he let out a 'WHOOP', Chason's face fell when he read Leon's paper over his shoulder. Chason shoved his hand in the cap and snatched a piece of paper. HE quickly read the paper and glanced at me. I blushed and a small smile flashed on his face. I guess I know who my roomate was. Last was Nimo who got the last piece of paper and he was pleased of who his roomate was.

"Now read your roomate's name out loud starting with Jason" Piper said, pointing to Chason or Jason... I was pretty close!

"I got Reyna" He walked to my side and pointed at Nimo.

"I got... THALIA!" Nimo went up to her and gave her a big hug.

"WE ARE GONNA BE THE BEST ROOMATES EVA! WE COULD DO EACHOTHERS NAILS AND..." He ranted on as Thalia looked like she was gonna die.

Green eyes continued. " I got lil Annie-beth!" Annabeth glared at him. "I mean Annabeth" He said quickly to which Annabeth smiled in victory.

Finally Leon finished "I got the one and only BEAUTY QUEEN!" Then he slung his arm around Piper's shoulders as Jason glared at them.

* * *

**sorry for da short chapter! been really busy lately... **

**QUESTIONS FOR DA DAY:**

**Are you a demigod? If you are, Who's your godly parent?**

**Who do you like better in da PJO&HoO series? Nico or Leo?**

**I'll try to update next week but NO PROMISES! REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**

**PS: I CHANGED MA PROFILE NAME TO Angel of Darkness will get you!**


	20. Ahh Fellow Praetor! Long time no see

**hello everyone... i'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'm sick,I watched SoM, I've been babysittin, and I'm workin on all ma published stories so far and am starting some new ones. I also got huge writers block right now. I'm sorry again for not updating in so long and for the last chapter for being so short and boring. This one might be boring to. just warning you loyal readers of mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and are following me. Also a thanks to the guests who still read and review every chapter even if they dont get reminders on emails like most followers do. Thank you readers! COOKIES FOR ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Did anyone hear about the 14+ Larry Stylinson shippers that committed suicide? DO NOT! I REPEAT. DO NOT DO SUICIDE PLEASE! EVEN IF I DONT KNOW YOU AND YOU DONT KNOW ME,I'M THERE FOR ALL OF YOU! REMEMBER THAT...**

**THANK YOU:**

**Guest**

**enter name here**

**Random demigod**

**peanut-butter-mouse**

**dyingoflaughter**

**Doclover**

**annabetheverdeen1**

**FOR REVIEWING DA LAST CHAPTER**

**And for da next few chapters, I found out why it says you already reviewed. I deleted ma author notes or most of dem so da chapter dat was da AN was replaced by ma other chapters dat I'm makin... Sorry yet again!**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

_Stupid Leo! Who does he think he is?! Piper's not HIS girlfriend! He has no right to share a room with my girl!_

I let out a frustrated sigh and followed Reyna to a room that had an 'R' in Latin on it. Dont ask how I know latin. I dont actually know myself... Anyways, back to her - I mean our- room. It was PER-FECT! **(Can anyone guess what music video I got that from?)**

In our room was a miniature library filled with Roman or latin books, a desk with a very deep royal purple laptop charging on top of it and 2 little metal dogs (one golden and one silver) looking like they were guarding the laptop,a door to the bathroom, a small closet, a bed couch thing that could fit about 3 people, a drawer beside the bed/couch with a bedside lamp, a black alarm clock/radio was also on the drawer, and a light dark violet keyboard in the corner of the room. There was also a window with a window seat, having a clear view of our school and dorms.

"Close your mouth or you'll end up swallowing a fly." She said in a bored voice. She grabbed my hand and led me into the room. I felt my cheeks growing warm and I couldnt stop them. I ignored the fluttering feeling in my stomach and let her sit me on the couch/bed and sat a few scoots away from me.

She noticed that she was still firmly grasping my hand and quickly let go of it, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, making her look even cuter...

_WOAH WAIT WHAT!? DONT THINK THAT JASON JUPITER GRACE! YOU ONLY MET HER A FEW MINUTES AGO! PLUS, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!_ my sane side scowled at me in my mind.

_But she's pretty and cute and pretty..._ my stupid side said back. Now I'm going crazy! I ignored the argueing in my head and gave Reyna a warm smile. She shyly smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Jason Grace and I will be your roomate until they rebuild our school. You are?" I said, trying to be serious and polite. The polite thing worked out but I couldnt keep a straight face and put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. She did the same and cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you Grace. I am Reyna, just Reyna. I believe we met before. Have you been to Camp Jupiter before?" She says in the same tone as me. A grin apears on my face as the memories of Camp Jupiter flooded my brain. I know what you're all thinking. How do you remember that but not Leo!? Well, only my important memories came back while the rest is still slowly coming up.

"Yes. Yes I have. How's it been fellow Praetor of 4-8 year olds?" She grinned and rolled up her sleeve until it reached the top of her shoulder. A tatoo was there. The same tatoo I had.

**SPQR**

**4-8**

**IIII**

I rolled up my sleeve and revealed the same exact tatoo. I cant believe that my fellow praetor is my new roomate. Those were the good ole' days. Now all we need is Octavian then our group would be complete.

"It's been very well actually since I was 8 years old. Got into singing and keyboard, and got into this academy. How about you Praetor Grace?" I playfully glared at her for calling me Grace but she just laughed. Her laugh sounded like small bells chiming in the wind. So beautiful and soothing...

OH MY GODS JASON! YOU! HAVE! A! F*CKIN! GIRLFRIEND!

""Good. I got a girlfriend and I'm with my best friend so the fates are being nice to me at the moment" I said. My glare being replaced with an easy smile. Reyna tensed when I said girlfriend and her smile disappeared for a split second. Once I blinked, she was smiling again. Maybe I'm just seeing things...

"Who's your girlfriend? Who's your friend? I might know them..." She tried saying in a perky voice but I could hear... Betrayel? hurt? Anger? I dont know but I knew she had something on her mind...

"Well my best friend is a girl and she has long black hair and pretty black eyes. She was also a Praetor with me. I think you do know her. Very well actually." She blushed as I continued "My girlfriend is one of your dorm firends. So you know her too. Her name is Piper. Piper Mclean. Do you have a special someone?" Shock fell over Reyna's face when I said Piper and she blushed when I sadi special someone.

"Thats... Nice. Yeah, nice. So how did you get into this school?" She said quickly, trying to change the subject I guess...

"Long story actually..." I started telling her about how I got in.

We started asking each other random questions like:

If you were a fruit, what kind would you be?

What's your favorite kind of potato?

Do you like One Direction?

And such...

"GRACE! REYNA! TIME FOR DINNER!" One of Reyna's dorm mates yelled, making Reyna and I jump.

* * *

**Well i hope that was alright... I dont think it was...****I support Jayna. Got a problem? oh well! ****thanks for having the time to read this. ****I'll try to update sometime next week.**

**IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING DEN CHECK OUT SOME OF MA OTHER STORIES!**

No talking

Silence. That's all I've known since I was ten years old. That's when my parents left earth. Leaving me and my little brother alone. This is my story of how I survived taking care of my little brother on my own and also surviving highschool. T just in case... AU. HUMAN!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,473 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 8/18/2013 - Published: 8/18/2013 - Annabeth C. & Percy J.

Stuck in Tartarus

"To storm or fire, the world must fall... foes bear arms to the doors of death" Leo closes the doors of death! The other demigods try to live without Leo but can they? He tries to find a way out but will that be possible? How will everyone react? How would Piper feel? Will they ever see Leo again? I'M NOT RICK SO I DONT KNOW IF IT'S GONNA BE LEO OR NOT TO CLOSE THE DOORS!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 4 - Words: 4,256 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 8/10/2013 - Published: 6/27/2013 - Piper M. & Leo V.

**THANKS FOR READIN!**

**Anyone who's 12 or younger, TELL ME cuz I dont wanna be da only 12 year old or younger to be on FF...**


End file.
